leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Black and White Versions/Plot
The game starts in Nuvema Town in the player's room with Cheren, a childhood friend. Professor Juniper has left a gift box for the two and Bianca, another one of the player's friends, who arrives a little later. The box contains three Pokémon that the player can choose from. After the selection, Bianca will request a battle. When the battle is over, the room becomes cluttered due to the battle. Cheren heals both the player's and Bianca's Pokémon, and begins a battle with the player as well. If the player loses to Cheren, he will gloat about his victory. The three then go downstairs, and Cheren and Bianca will leave the house while the player's will heal the Pokémon. The player visits Bianca's house, where she and her father are having an argument about her going on a Pokémon journey. Bianca storms out of the house, and the player follows her to Professor Juniper's lab, where Cheren has been waiting. In the lab, Professor Juniper will give the player a chance to nickname the selected starter Pokémon, and give each of the three a Pokédex. Upon leaving the lab, they will be greeted by the player's mother, who will hand everyone a Town Map. From then on, the player will set off on adventures through the Unova region. Along the way, the player, Cheren, and Bianca will battle eight Gym Leaders, while trying to complete the Pokédex. After managing to obtain all eight Badges, the player will head to the Pokémon League to battle the Elite Four and the Champion. Cheren decides to pursue strength and Bianca realizes that she cannot match the skills of the player or Cheren. However, the adventure does not go as smoothly as expected, as the evil Team Plasma will be encountered along the way to the Pokémon League. Team Plasma's goal is to separate Pokémon from people; claiming that humans are only hindrances to the lives and interests of Pokémon. The player will occasionally encounter N, the mysterious leader of the organization. Ghetsis, a co-founding member of the Seven Sages, has a secret, different goal from N's. The player must learn of and thwart their plans in order to save the relationship between Pokémon and their Trainers. Once the player enters the Champion's room, N is shown to have defeated Alder, and proceeds to summon his castle to ambush and attach to the Pokémon League. The player traverses through the castle to find N and his legendary dragon, who claims to be the hero. However, the Light Stone /Dark Stone in the player's Bag is released and summons the second dragon hero, / , which the player captures and uses to battle and defeat N. Once defeated, Ghetsis angrily intervenes, revealing his intentions of creating Team Plasma for his own interests of power, and how N and the idea of Pokémon liberation were merely his tools. In a rage, he battles the player in an attempt to eliminate any witnesses of the truth. His actions are futile, however, and N reconsiders his actions and ideas. After defeating N and Ghetsis, the player will return to their house and see his/her mother next to Looker, who will be disguised as the player's mother temporarily. He explains that he needs help rounding up the Seven Sages of Team Plasma that are hidden across Unova. Also, and Marvelous Bridge open up, allowing access to Black City or White Forest, Undella Town, and Lacunosa Town. The player may also access Giant Chasm, within which may be battled and captured. The routes surrounding these areas contain many Pokémon native to the other four regions. Alder himself may also be battled in proper Champion fashion. Pokémon outbreaks will now occur across Unova's routes as well. Additionally, a series of strong windstorms /thunderstorms will occur across routes, indicating the presence of a / , which can be battled and caught. In Caitlin's villa in Undella Town, the player will encounter Cynthia, the of the Sinnoh region. She will battle the player, remarking about the striking similarities the player shares with another from Sinnoh.